The Unknowns are reavealed
by Willster328
Summary: The journey of the five unknowns and what happens to Sora riku mickey, and the whole sequel to Kingdom Hearts. LOTS OF FINAL FANTASY ADDED THIS TIME!


This fic is a lil different, plz review though, its probably gonna be a quickie cause i dont have time to write nemore haha. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Kairi sat on the beach of the Destiny Islands. There was a shell at her feet, rainbow colors, a chip of it taken off the top. The water slowly washed over the shore, taking and bringing back sand every minute. The wind was light, not even a breeze.  
  
Kairi looked up at the sky, the clouds were spread apart, and were big and pretty. The sky was a light blue, and the sun was half hidden behind one of the giant clouds.  
  
There was a small flash of light from one of the clouds. It burst out of the bottom with a large bang. The Princess looked up quickly only to see five black cloaked figures all diving down upon her. She let out a startled scream, half in panic, and half in fear.  
  
Sora looked over to Donald and Goofy. They were laughing, throwing a stick around to Pluto, playing keep away too. Sora sat against a tree though, his head tilted back, looking up at the sky. It was pretty, he could see Mickey's castle way off in the distance.  
  
He missed Riku, and felt bad for Mickey. They were stuck in the Kingdom for a long time. Until Sora could figure out a way to get them out. He held his Kingdom Key Blade in his hand, grasping it firmly, looking at the hilt, and then the sharp blade of it all the way till the top, where the large key part was infused.  
  
Sora stood up and stretched out saying, "Hey guys, c'mon, let's go to the Gummi Ship so we can get off here and go to Hollow Bastion."  
  
Donald and Goofy looked over to him and let out a long sigh.  
  
"But we're having fun," Donald quacked.  
  
"Gosh Sora, do you really think we're going to get them out anyway?" Goofy asked, still throwing the stick to Pluto.  
  
"There's hope. And there's three people that might know where we can start. Let's go to Traverse town, we have to find Aeris, Leon, and Yuffie."  
  
The three of them and Pluto left for the castle to board their ship.  
  
Leon sliced away at a Heartless that came up from the ground.  
  
"Why are they still here!?" He yelled to Aeris over the commotion.  
  
"Not sure Leon, but try to do something fast!" She yelled back.  
  
Aeris and Yuffie stood at the back of the sewer, as Leon single handedly took on all the oncoming Heartless.  
  
"You guys, run to Cid and try to get a Gummi Ship. We need to get off this world! We need to find Sora!"  
  
Aeris and Yuffie started to run toward Leon so that he could clear a path for them. He ran forward, bringing his gunblade through two heartless, and then bringing the blade up into the face of another.  
  
A heartless jumped at Aeris, she shrieked and jumped out of the way, narrowly missing Leon's gunblade that came down into the back of the small black creature.  
  
The three of them still ran through the sewer, they were almost to Cid's...  
  
Sora's gummiship landed at Traverse Town. He quickly jumped down, only to see Leon, Yuffie, and Aeris running straight for them, a huge group of Heartless behind them.  
  
"Quick! Get over here guys!" Sora cried.  
  
Leon gave a nod and started to run faster. Donald jumped back into the cockpit and started the ship up.   
  
"No! Leon, I'm sorry, but I have to wait for him!" Aeris said before boarding the ship. "I can't go!"  
  
"C'mon Aeris, we don't have time, we'll find him later!" Leon snapped back, still fending off a few Heartless.  
  
Sora jumped out from the door of the Ship and helped Leon.  
  
"Aeris get on!" Leon yelled. "We'll all be consumed!"  
  
Aeris shook her head vigorously, turned, and started to run toward Cid's shop. Sora and Leon took after her.  
  
"Goofy! Tell Donald to lift off! I want you guys to go to Destiny Islands! Make sure Kairi is okay since these Heartless are back!" Sora commanded to his companion.  
  
Goofy nodded and ran into the ship, Donald, Yuffie, and Goofy were to head to the Destiny Islands....  
  
Sora ran into Cid's shop, slamming the door behind him. Aeris and Leon were both panting, they had made it in before him.  
  
"What the hell is going on!?" Cid yelled as there was a loud bang on the front door. "Quick, upstairs!"  
  
The four of them climbed up the ladder to get into the shop over Cid's. The Moogles were all huddled in a corner.  
  
"Do you need a ship?" Cid asked, looking at Sora.  
  
Sora nodded quickly.  
  
"Gotcha, alright, follow me," Cid said firmly.  
  
Cid went through the front door to the Moogle's shop, with Leon, Sora, and Aeris right behind him.  
  
They all jumped up to the roofs of the shops, as Cid already had a Gummi Ship levitating over the roof. They all jumped in the ship. It was cramped, not a real Gummi Ship, one more for quick world jumping.  
  
Cid blasted off to meet the others at Destiny Island.  
  
"So you don't know anything about Kingdom Hearts?" Sora asked Leon who was red in the face.  
  
"Not at all. I'm as clueless as you are."  
  
"I can't believe we left," Aeris said sadly. "I'll never get to see him again."  
  
"Cheer up Aeris," Squall said grimly. "We'll find him."  
  
"Who are you waiting for?" Sora asked.  
  
"You wouldnt' know him," Aeris replied.  
  
"Well, who is he anyways? So if I hear the name I know who he is."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Aeris murmured.  
  
They all sat back as Cid continued to drive the ship to the Destiny Islands.  
  
Donald landed the Gummi ship. The Destiny Islands looked like they normally did, nothing disturbed. Nothing was moving though. Cid's ship came up right behind him. Both ships landed, and everybody got out.  
  
"Where is everybody?" Sora questioned outloud, looking around for his friends.  
  
The seven of them all walked up to one of the houses calling Karai and the other kids' names'.  
  
There was a loud bang, and suddenly, the seven of them were all surrounded by five cloaked figures.  
  
Yuffie let out a quick shriek and hid behind Leon.  
  
"There you are Sora," One of the hooded beings said. He had glowing yellow eyes. "We've looked for you."  
  
The five figures all drew keyblades and held them in fighting stance.  
  
"Hold up, what do you guys want?" Cid asked.  
  
"Quiet," The one with two keyblades commanded.  
  
Everything stayed like that for a minute, when suddenly the five figures relaxed again.  
  
"False alarm, we thought there were heartless," the one with the dual blades apologized.  
  
Donald and Goofy sat down and looked up at the strangers. Yuffie did the same, but Leon, Cid, Aeris, and Sora stayed standing, ready for anything.  
  
The figure with the glowing eyes took down his hood, and Sora jumped back whipping out his keyblade ready to fight. It was Ansem.  
  
"Don't worry Sora," One of the hooded figures said. He looked up slightly to reveal the blindfold that he was wearing . "We aren't here to hurt you."  
  
"That voice..." Sora wondered outloud. "Riku!?"  
  
The figure smiled.  
  
"Why are you wearing that blindfold? And why is Ansem here?" Sora asked.  
  
Riku removed his blindfold to reveal two empty eye sockets.  
  
Sora was disguisted and felt bad for his friend at the same time. He ran to Riku, but Riku moved away.  
  
"Riku what happened!?" Sora exclaimed.  
  
"The Heartless took my eyes, so now I only have the light to guide me," Riku replied.  
  
"Where is King Mickey?" Donald piped up.  
  
"We don't know," Riku answered.  
  
The three other figures all lowered their hoods, only for gasps of surprise to come from everybody. It was Cloud, Sephiroth, and a man that none of them had every seen before. He had silverish hair like Sephiroth and Ansem, but he had a more rounded face.  
  
"This is Kuja," Riku introduced.  
  
"Cloud!" Aeris squealed in delight.  
  
She ran to him, but Cloud backed away. His eyes glared her down, a sad look crept across her face.  
  
"What happened to you?" She asked, her hand reaching out to touch his cheek.  
  
He jerked backward and moved away from her.  
  
"I've been waiting for you for so long," Aeris said sadly. "I've missed you."  
  
"Cloud is the one you've been waiting for?" Sora asked. "I've known him for a while. But he sure is different now."  
  
Aeris looked back at Sora, and then back to Cloud. She fell to the ground weeping. Kuja moved forward to pick her up, but Cloud held him back.  
  
"Leave her."  
  
Kuja looked back at Cloud and nodded.  
  
Ansem walked to Sora and spoke into his ear, "We have Kairi." Ansem smirked and looked Sora in the eyes.  
  
Sora's eyes widened, and he felt a rush of anger rise up in him. "What did you do to her!"  
  
"She's fine for now," Riku stated. "Leave the issue alone."  
  
Sora jumped at Riku. Riku moved away. He put his blindfold back on.  
  
"Don't do that Sora."  
  
Sora gripped his keyblade firmly and brought it to his side. Riku stood there calmly when there was suddenly a scream from behind them.  
  
Sora turned to see the newly aquianted Kuja running his keyblade through Yuffie's stomach.  
  
Donald and Goofy jumped up, only to be pushed back by Ansem. Ansem drew his keyblade to scare them backward. The two characters ran away into one of the houses behind them.  
  
"The Prophecy must be completed," Sephiroth said. He glanced at Cloud and Cloud nodded.  
  
Sephiroth stepped toward the group, Sora looking up at him, wide eyed. The Silver-haired murderer pushed Sora away and drew his 6-foot sword, the Masamune. He brought it high above his head, and then sliced it down over Leon and Aeris.  
  
Leon jumped away, but Aeris stood there, looking coldly at Cloud. The blade slashed across her face, blood splattering everywhere as Sephiroth drew the sword back and then continued to hack away at her. She still stood there, her eyes slowly twitching when Sephiroth made the final blow and ran the blade through her stomach.  
  
Cloud looked silently at Aeris' dead body.  
  
Leon, Cid, and Sora backed up to face the five cloaked beings.  
  
"Why are you doing this Riku?" Sora asked, as another wave of anger passed through his body. He leapt at Riku, Keyblade raised.  
  
Riku brought his blade up and easily parryed Sora's blow. Even with the blindfold he could see. The light was guiding him.  
  
"We fight for good. We just had to fulfill the prophecy. Aeris was supposed to die by the hands of Sephiroth, and Kuja had to take a life for the sacrifice of his body becoming whole once again. It's quite complicated."  
  
Sora leapt forward again and slashed at Riku, Riku hacked back as keyblades clanged against eachother. Riku parryed another blow but swiped his sword down to slash Sora downward across the face. Blood splattered everywhere.  
  
"Sora!" Kairi yelled far off. "Is that you?!"  
  
"I'm coming Kairi!" Sora yelled back.  
  
Cid leapt at Sephiroth, his spear in hand, and Leon came running at Kuja. Ansem and Cloud stood there watching the fighting.  
  
Sora was soaked in blood now, and Riku was untouched.   
  
"Don't do this Sora, we are fighting on the same side as you."  
  
"Riku, you guys just killed two people close to me, that's not forgivable."  
  
Riku let out a sigh, as he blocked another one of Sora's hits, knocking Sora's keyblade back into his face. Riku brought his blade down across the side of Sora's head.  
  
"I can't let them take it at least," Riku said calmly.  
  
Sora wondered what he meant when suddenly, he felt Riku's hand blast through his rib cage. Riku gripped Sora's heart, and tore it out of his body. Sora fell dead to the ground as Riku held the bloodied heart. He tossed it to Ansem.  
  
"Hold it."  
  
Cid and Sephiroth were still fighting, and Leon and Kuja were also. Sephiroth was not tiring, and kept backing up, making Cid keep moving and stabbing the air. But soon, Sephiroth got tired of waiting as he swung the Masamune around and caught Cid in the side of the head, slicing off his ear and taking flesh off his head.  
  
Cid yelled in pain and looked up at Sephiroth, only to watch Sephiroth smash through Cid's rib cage and rip his heart out.  
  
Leon backed down and looked at Kuja.  
  
"Don't fight us," Riku said calmly. He turned to Kuja and nodded.  
  
Kuja jumped straight into the air, at least 15 feet onto the roof of the house Donald and Goofy had gone in. He jumped through the roof, and the screams of Goofy and Donald could be heard echoing throught the island.  
  
Leon looked down at the ground, closed his eyes, and dropped his sword on the ground and looked back up to face Ansem.  
  
"I'll fight with you," He said.  
  
Alright guys... yes, Sora, Aeris, Yuffie, Donald, Cid, and Goofy are dead. Kairi is not... I just wanted to you know, put some action in the first chapter, but the rest of the chapters will be revolving around the five hooded figures and the newly added sixth figure... There is a whole new story to become undone.. 


End file.
